


The Solangelo Drabble Archives

by punchbag_mcshizzle



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, minor spoiler alerts, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punchbag_mcshizzle/pseuds/punchbag_mcshizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of Solangelo drabble collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**~** **Cuddling ~** _

It goes without saying that the children of Apollo isn't always as enthusiastic on rainy days as it would have been during warm, sunny weathers. They just aren't that keen into spending their days without the sun's rays giving them the energy to pull through the day.

Will Solace more so than the rest of his siblings.

"Will, I can't believe you" Nico di Angelo sat at the edge of Will's bed "You're acting worst than I ever did"

"Not true, no one can beat your gloom shroom speed-o-meter" The son if Apollo moved his blanket just enough for his eyes to peak out.

Nico rolled his eyes. "You're acting like a child, oh my gods Will. The camp isn't even affected by the weather" Because magical borders and all.

"It's still raining outside the borders" Will argued childishly. "Let me just mop around, di Angelo"

With an almost exasperated sigh, Nico let the shadows consume both of them. A certain destination set in mind..

Before Will can realize what was happening, he had stumbled straight into Nico's bed with Nico taking his shoes of, his hoodie already thrown carelessly on the floor.

"Move" The son of Hades pushed his boyfriend none to gently to the other side.

"What?" Will, sudden aware of the situation jolted upwards in a sitting position.

"I said move" Nico repeated his word and laid down on his bed. Will remained sitted, gawking at his boyfriend .

"W-what are you-"

"This is a rare opportunity, Solace so shut up and just cuddle me" Nico pulled the Son if Apollo down with him causing the other to let out a small yelp. Nico rolled his eyes before, without any more words, deciding to bury his head on Will's chest.

Will doesn't need any more convincing. If rainy days would turn out as great as this one, he might just really like it now.

"You know, I can get used to this" Nico simply hummed in reply.

With a satisfied grunt, Will wrapped an arm around Nico's waist and played on his hair at a gentle rhythm up until their breathing seemed to have synchronized with each other and they had both fallen back to sleep.

* * *

  **~** _ **Proposal ~**_

"Nico! Thank the gods you're finally here. Thought you've actually ditched me out or something"

"I was only a few minutes late from the usual time, Solace" The son if Hades rolled his eyes at his boyfriend before his eyes finally focused on their surrounding. It was their very special place, a part of the forest known only to them and a few nature spirits who all agreed to share the place exclusively with the couple.

"But today's going to be real special"

"How so?" Nico questioned, getting a bit suspicious.

"Later, di Angelo. Let's enjoy the food first" Nico wanted to protest but decided against it and just went with whatever his dork of a boyfriend had in mind. Soon enough, Nico found the both them lying side by side on the grass, the rest of their picnic foods laid forgotten as they enjoyed watching the clouds as they slowly drift by.

Then without much of a word, Will prompted Nico to sit down while he himself stood up and began rummaging his pocket for something. He smiled, relieved when he found it. He knelt down and held Nico's hand.

"Hey, di Angelo look at this cool new ring I got you. I made sure it'll perfectly fit" Will gently held Nico's hand and placed the ring on his finger.

...On most days, Nico wouldn't have had qualms with the very idea of Will giving him random gifts out of the blue -that is, after having been given the talk by people how normal said gestures were- and he wouldn't have questioned it now to except for one great big detail.

It was of the fact that Will placed it on his left hand's ring finger. Will smiled sheepishly "Told you, it'll fit'

Nico stared wide eyed, his lips in an 'o' shape. Will smiled sheepishly as he waited for the other's reaction.

"Did you just propose to me?" Nico managed to croak the words out as he stared at Will with surprise.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Will?"

"...Maybe?"

Nico blinked as the blush on his face became more visible as he stared at the ring on his finger "... you're such a dork"

"So?" Will fidgeted nervously, waiting for an answer. The Son if Hades stared at the other seeing a lot of emotions dancing within those seas of blue. Emotions and feelings, there were lots of them but one stood above.

Love.

Seeing those, Nico was unable to it stop as the tears fell down his cheeks.

"Oh gods, please don't cry" Will stated in panic and gently wiped the tears away. "If this is too sudden, I can just -" The other shook his head, effectively cutting the words coming out if Will's mouth.

Nico chuckled lightly as he cupped both of Will's cheeks and placing a swift kiss on his lips. "Of course it's a yes, you significant annoyance"

Will sighed with relief "Sorry this isn't so fancy for a proposal"

Nico shook his head "This is perfect. I wouldn't have it any other way"

The Son of Apollo stole a kiss, placing a downpour of emotions that he made sure Nico understands. And understand he did.

"You do know that we're quite too young to be married now, right?" Nico had asked, still looking at his ring with amazement. "So you'll have to wait until we can exchange vows with each other"

"I don't mind waiting"

"And we can't get married before Percy and Annabeth or he'll throw a fit" Will laughed at that

"Noted"

"And you'll have to talk to my father about this"

"I'll live. I'm sure. I'm actually more nervous facing Hazel and let's be real, even Reyna" Nico chuckled at the confession before pulling the other down for another kiss.

"Consider that as a pre- I do" Nico spoke after they break apart.

Will can't stop grinning the whole day.

* * *

_**~ Apples ~** _

_"He actually surrounded his whole cabin with Apples_ '

Okay, when Leo Valdez alerted Will with the situation that involves a certain demigod, he had been skeptical and thought that the other had just been fooling around. Apparently, this time he was not. Nico really did circle his cabin with Apples.

"Nico?"

"Don't step any closer, Solace"

"You do know that surrounding your cabin with Apples won't really send me away, right?"

"I know but... there's no harm in trying?" Even Nico was unsure of his own words.

Will stepped a bit closer. "Are you really that into sending me away?'

"For now, yes" Nico admitted with much seriousness as he crossed his arms together.

"For now? Why so?"

"Because I want to be mad at you but I just can't and so the Apples are there to supposedly keep you away" Nico who mostly glare when it comes to other people actually pouted at the son of Apollo.

"But it's not exactly doing that now, does it" Will stepped closer.

"Don't step closer" Nico warned with a frown "And you could've pretended that it does"

Will still decided to step closer "Is this about our argument last night?"

"What do you think? Of course it is about that" Will didn't bother hiding his amusement at that statement. Nico can't stay mad at him. Look at that. It's too cute.

"Okay, I'm sorry I told you Iron Man is a lot cooler than Captain America. Even if he really is"

Nico looked rather scandalized.

"Fine. You've bought this upon yourself, Solace" Nico childishly pointed out "For refusing to admit that Captain America is way cooler, you'll get no kisses for a week"

Now it was Will's turn to look horrified. "Now, that's unfair"

"Your fault" Nico shrugged. Of course, he wouldn't tell that the real reason for not giving kisses is due the fact that he was scheduled to visit Hazel back at camp Jupiter for a week and not because of their argument. Let his boyfriend be horrified for a few hours. That'll teach him a lesson.

No one messes around regarding Captain America in his presence. Boyfriend or not.

* * *

 

_**~ Puddles ~** _

Nico opened the door to his boyfriend with an unenthusiastic approach. "No, I am not going to have some cliche couple's dance under the rain with you, Solace"

"Well, that's sad now isn't it" Will didn't look dejected at all "But that doesn't matter at this moment. The rain should be stopping now, Chiron said that they'll only let the rain inside the borders for a few hours to water the plants but whatever that isn't the reason why I came here"

The son of Hades looked at the other in question. "Why are you here then?"

"Aww. You don't like me being here?"

"I'm sorry that's not what I-"

"Kidding. I know how much you can't stand without me" Will teased his boyfriend who looked rather unimpressed.

"Don't push your luck, Solace"

"Fine" Will agreed "The rain has stopped. We should really get going"

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see" The son of Apollo declared with a blinding grin as he dragged the other with him. Nico looked at his boyfriend as if he was batshit crazy once they managed to arrive on a certain spot. Because right in front the son of Hades is a giant pool of muddy puddle.

"Really, now? This is childish, Will"

"Exactly. That's why you need to try it" Will sounded real sure about what he was saying. "It's actually really fun. I used to do it a lot when I was younger and I just wanted you to learn how it feels"

Nico stared at the other with surprise. Will wanted him to know how it feels jumping in muddy puddles?

"It's just that..." Will continued to talk "...when you told me about not really having much time being a child and doing childish things like catching fireflies or playing catch or even jumping around muddy puddles after a rain because you had been to busy keeping yourself from being killed, I decided it upon myself to let you experience what you've missed and-"

"I'll jump" Nico cut him out before he again would end up getting to overwhelmed with the amount of effort and attention Will had been giving him. "I'll play on the puddles as long as you'll jump on them with me?"

"You don't have to tell me twice"

Sure they did get stared at by some of the campers. Some of them; like Lou and the Stolls, surprisingly even Lacy and Mitchell from the Aphrodite cabin and the Greek members of the seven and a few other campers Nico can't even bother naming right now had joined in. Childishly playing on the muddied puddles without a care in the world. They were laughing and squealing with joy as they all run and jump around. They were muddy and the stains on their clothes may be a little hard to manage but that part didn't matter at that moment.

Because at the moment, nothing else mattered but the child within each of them.

Then the rain started pouring again. And now they're all getting wet but the moment seemed far too enjoyable for them to care. And though Nico told Will that he won't dance with him under the rain, he found himself later doing the exact thing.

* * *

  _ **~ Tribute ~**_

"What's wrong with Will?"

Kayla gave the son of Hades a quick glance before ushering him a little further away, preferably to not be heard by their current object of conversation. The girl looked at her brother with a worried glance before taking his attention back to the son of Hades. "It's Lee's birthday today"

Nico's eyes widened slightly as realization struck. He had heard of Lee Fletcher, the brave son of Apollo had been one of the two people Will had looked up to. Him and Micheal Yew, another one of his brothers. They had been the one who guided Will once he had been claimed. The one who thought him how to shoot arrows. The ones who helped him adjust to the life of a demigod. The ones who had patiently helped him find out which of their dad's godly gifts he actually excelled at.

The ones who died as heroes.

"I'll go talk to him"

Kayla nodded in understanding "Please do"

Nico walked towards Will and sat down beside him. The son of Apollo barely noticed he was there and Nico can't blame him, he knew how it felt. When Bianca died, Nico had felt his whole world crashing around him and everything had turned dark and empty. He had felt void and useless for a long time. And admittedly, there still are times when he would feel the hollowness inside. Being true to himself, he's still not over Bianca's death no matter how many years it had been.

But this is not about him, this is about Will who had helped him a lot and it's time he return the favor.

"Do you want to talk about it?" If Will actually had been startled by his voice, he made no indication of it being so.

"I'll just bore you out"

"Try me" Nico spoke in an almost challenging tone. "I'm not that good of a talker but I have some pretty good set of ears, I'm a god dam great listener"

Will tried to chuckle with humor but failed. "I just wish I could have done something, you know. Not only for Lee and Micheal but every single one of them, If only I had been a better healer, maybe I could have saved at least one of them"

"You did save a lot of people, Will. You saved me" Nico reminded "But you can't have it all and I'm sorry about that. Death is something inevitable and, ugh told you I'm not a good talker. I can't give advice for shit"

"As, I can see" Will didn't reprimand him about it.

Nico played with the hem of his shirt before letting out a deep breath "Come on, Solace. We're going somewhere"

He urged the other to stand up before leading Will towards a certain part of the Forrest. An area not a lot of camper would bother going to even if it's within the vicinity of the camp's magical borders. It was a part of the Forrest where a single oak tree proudly stood at an open center, being surrounded by other trees of all kinds. Encircling it as if creating a ring of protective shield.

Will stared at the tree and then at Nico with looks akin to confusion. Nico without a word, handed him a dagger.

"I wasn't suppose to show you this yet but I think now's fine too" Nico explained "I've talked to Chiron and asked his permission. I've also made sure that this tree doesn't house a nature spirit and oh, we can't forget about Demeter. I had to be on a strict cereal diet for two weeks so I can please her and not curse me for possibly harming a tree"

"What are you talking about?"

Nico gave the other one of his rare smiles. "You want to honor them right, give them a memorabilia. Something to remember them all by? Well you're in luck, cause this tree is here for you"

Will blinked.

"It might not actually be a lot, heck it's not as fancy as those stone tablets up on Olympus with the fallen heroes names written in perfect calligraphy but I think you'll like it cause it'll be more personal" Nico explained further "This is the sacred oak tree of honor where we'll carve all the names of the fallen heroes of war with our barely recognizable handwriting but they can just suck it up cause it's the thought that counts. Sounds good?"

Will, for the first time that day finally showed a full blown smile. "Yeah, it does sound wonderful"


	2. Chapter 2

**~ Portrait ~**

It had been another one of Nico's off days. Granted that, most days are actually his off days but this day seemed a lot worst and Will, getting tired of seeing the guy he's been pinning on for months now get all broody and depressed like he always does had dragged the boy towards the Apollo Cabin. Told his siblings to give them privacy -one into which they returned with winks and kissy noises- Closed the door and more than demanded the other to take a sit and wipe the frown from his face.

Unsurprisingly, Nico being stubborn refused to do so.

"What in Hades' Palace is wrong with you?" Nico glared but the son of Apollo seemed unfazed. Instead, he looked at the other with worry and concern dancing in his normally positive vibe.

"Nothing is wrong with me, Death Boy but there clearly is something wrong with you. I'm just worried" Will Solace pointed out. Nico glared, trying to find words to argue but surprisingly none of it came. Instead, he found himself confessing to the other as if it had been the easiest thing to do. Funnier thing, he had done it voluntarily without being forced or begged to.

"Bianca would have been a year older today"

Will's eyes widened as realization finally hit. So that's the reason why.

With a final decision in mind, Will had fished something from under his bunk bed and handed it towards Nico. It was a little something framed that he had been working on for weeks and had just managed to put in the finishing touches a day ago.

Nico looked at the item with surprise.

It was a portrait. An image of Bianca to be exact. An almost exact replica of whatever Nico's memories of her look, he's still got in mind. How long her hair had been. The smile on her face. That small twinkle in her eyes. Even the emotions being reflected in them.

"Did you, did you make this?" Nico sounded a little hoarse. He swallowed hard as he traced the portrait with his fingertips.

"I'm not supposed to give it yet but I think now would be perfect"

"You didn't have to do this, you know" Nico's eyes never actually strayed away from the perfectly drawn image of Bianca.

"But I did, because I wanted too" Will admitted in all honesty, eyes never wavering on the small smile that curved on Nico's lips.

"Why?" Nico's voice almost croaked out.

"I remembered your words a few weeks ago, about your sister and about you not having something physical to remember her by except that Hades figurine" Will started to explain "And I figured, I should try and do something about it. It took me weeks to actually finish it and I had to enlist Percy's memory of how Bianca actually looked like. I would have asked you but you might get suspicious and I can't risk that. Sorry for the crappy portrait. I haven't held anything art related for years. Thankfully, Rachel's got some stuff back in her cave and the Hermes cabin, well they always have whatever you wanted and-"

Will's ranting had been cut off when Nico had unsuspectingly and surprisingly planted a kiss on his lips. It was soft and quick but it had been more than enough for will to stare at the other with shock.

Nico looked down on the floor, mumbling almost incoherent words "S-sorry, I just really want to thank you but i don't know how to and I just kissed you on impulse"

On impulse.

"So, you wouldn't want to kiss me willingly if you'd actually thought of it?" The son of Apollo had asked, sounding a little hurt.

"No! Of course I would want to kiss you! gods, Will!" Nico defended, shocking Will and even himself. "I mean..."

Will grinned widely. "So, you want to kiss me? What if I really, really want to kiss you too? Can I?" He didn't wait for the other's confirmation and instead capture Nico's lips on his own.

And it was all good.

* * *

**~ Fast Food ~**

"They didn't even give us enough Ketchup sachets" Will made a comment as he started digging into the paper bag. How did Nico managed to coerce him into agreeing with having Mcdonalds for lunch at least thrice a week? Oh yeah, let's just say that Nico's mouth is pretty sinful and Will, no matter how strong headed he thought he is, just wasn't prepared enough... specially when he use the tongue. Long story gone short, Will was unable to say no.

"Doesn't matter, you can have all of them" Nico started dipping a fry on his sundae. Now, as a doctor in training, Will would have scolded his boyfriend with his unhealthy eating habits. If only Nico isn't acting like he's actually inviting Will to do something rated parental guidance with the way he would dip a fry and and suck on the tiny amount of sundae it would gather.

And the way he would lick his lips invitingly with the tips of his tongue.

Will is now counting the not so innocent ways he can use that goddamn sundae on Nico.

Nico stopped the fry picking in favor of sucking his fingers and licking melted parts of the sundae that had trailed down his hands. He even goddamns moaned.

Very sinful mouth. See?

Worst? Nico might not even be aware of his own actions.

Will frustratingly buried his face Nico's bed and letting out a groan. Nico looked at him with concern.

"Will? Are you okay? Will?"

"...I think I just got a boner"

Nico blinked in confusion. A what now?

* * *

**~ Cough Medicine ~**

And people though Nico's the stubborn one in the relationship.

"Gods, Will it's just a spoonful. It's not even that nasty considering it's flavored" Nico rolled his eyes at his boyfriend "It's just cough medicine. Stop acting like a child"

"But can't it be strawberry?" Will actually whined.

" We run out of stock in the infirmary. Delivery won't be here until next week" Of all the rare days he can get sick, they just had to run out of strawberry flavored cough medicine. "Now, drink"

"Don't wanna" Will stubbornly closed his lips. Nico sighed in frustration. He wasn't this stubborn right? Because his level of patience is not prepared for this.

And he doesn't have much patience in the first place.

"Will" Nico's voice came out as.a warning.

"Never!" Will puckered his lips childishly.

"Fine. If you don't want to do it" Nico shrugged, nonchalantly staring at the spoonful of cough medicine still in his hands. "It would be bad to put this to waste though and I can't exactly put it back so-"

He bought the spoon close to his mouth.

Will stared at him with horror. "Nico, what are you doing?"

The Ghost King simply smirked and took the spoonful of medicine into his mouth, leaving Will in shock and mouth slightly agape. Which led Nico the perfect opening for his master plan. With Will still in surprise, Nico kissed his boyfriend hard on the lips whilst forcing the now mixture of cough medicine and his own saliva into Will. He didn't let go until he was sure his boyfriend had actually swallowed.

"Now you've taken your medicine" Nico smirked, licking his lower lip.

Will looked at him flustering for a moment before being replaced by a sly grin. "You're right, Orange isn't that nasty. I think I might even need another spoonful. Delivered, your way that is"

"In your dreams, Solace"

* * *

**~ Hoodie ~**

Of all the things the Hermes cabin could have done to prank Nico, turning his whole wardrobe muddy and sticky thus deeming his clothes unusable until washed thoroughly isn't the best option.

More so on Will Solace.

Don't get him wrong, Will would love to see Nico dressed in something else than his usual black and skinny but this is just too much.

Who would have thought that Piper McClean secretly had a whole stash of oversize animal hoodie sweaters under her bunk bed. And who would have thought that she'll 'ask Nico so nicely' to wear them?

"Will?" The healer had to stop his musing upon hearing his boyfriend's familiar voice. He turned around only to see Nico dressed in an over sized Panda hoodie complete with matching Panda slippers. The hoodie, size to big on Nico reached only about an inch from his knees.

Too cute! Will's heart is simply not prepared for the overload of cuteness.

"So, you're a Panda today, huh?" Will managed to keep his gushing internal as he planted a kiss on Nico's forehead.

"I guess. Better than me being a Pikachu" Nico groaned "This is comfortable but it's not sitting well with me. And my clothes are taking way too long to get cleaned"

Will hummed. Probably shouldn't tell Nico about the Demigod conspiracy going on into having him dressed on cute over sized hoodies for a few more days. Simply because they all find him rather adorable.

"Well, I for one like your look"

Nico rolled his eyes. "Of course you should or I wouldn't even tolerate wearing them"

"You knew that I find it cute, di Angelo?" Will blushed with embarrassment.

"It's pretty obvious, Will" Nico said as he sat on the table, completely not minding the few sheets of paper that fell out "Though, I should have pushed through with my plan of simply getting new clothes since me wearing cute hoodies isn't making you make a move fast enough"

"What do you mean?" Will blinked in confusion. Nico had been waiting for him to make a mov- Oh!Oh! He understand now! Nico had been tolerating wearing the hoodies for him and waiting for him to make a move. Gods, he should have figured it out earlier. The son of Apollo smirked as he placed both hands on Nico's thigh which sent shivers on the other as skin made contact with his now exposed skin, the hoodie having creased upwards after he sat down.

"You know, you could have just told me earlier"

"And, where would be the fun in that?" Nico wrapped both arms around Will's neck, a smug smile curved on his lips.

"Point taken. Are you even wearing anything underneath?"

"The goal is to find out, Solace"

That had been the last word spoken before Will's lips made a connection with Nico's own.

* * *

**~ Plushie ~**

"Give it up, Will" Nico tried to pry his boyfriend away from the target booth "Maybe that bear with a doctor's outfit isn't really meant for you"

"But I really want that one!" Will insisted with a pout. That had been the sole plushie he had wanted to win since he had started shooting targets two hours ago.

Though luck though, with the fates conspiring against him and his lack of accuracy on the arts of shooting his target, he had managed to hit almost everything,

except for that bear and a blue fish plushie Percy would most likely kill to own.

"Will, you've practically took every single stuffed plushie except for that bear and that Dory one"

"Please Nico just one more and then I'll stop" Will begged the other who had rolled his eyes in return. "Your begging won't help you this time, Solace"

"I'll let you eat whatever you want in a week? Even if it's unhealthy?" Nico paused to think. It wouldn't hurt right? Just one more shut and he'll be free from embarrassment. Really, hadn't Will noticed the crowd that had gathered around them?

"I'll take your oath on it. Just one more"

Will happily placed his payment on the counter, not really disturbed by the annoyed look the man in charge of the target booth had been giving him.

He aimed at the bear. He let go.

Miss. Miss. Bull's Eye.

It doesn't matter if it had been on the entire opposite direction, but of course... he ended up hitting the fish plushie.

"...Nico!" Will almost sounded like a dying whale.

"You made an oath" Nico answered in monotone. The son of Apollo stared at the plushie longingly. He had never wanted anything as much since Nico, really. With a tired sigh, Nico fished out the necessary amount from his pockets and paid for his three shots.

He aimed it on the bear.

He got it on his first try.

Nico smugly handed the bear plushie to his boyfriend who in return had hugged him too tightly, he almost suffocated... but it's fine, Will had been forgiven after he showered him with lots of kisses as both an apology and as a sign of thanks.

They went back to camp later that day with a plushie for everyone.

It was no surprise that Percy had gotten Dory.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this drabbles.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts that I've written before based on a tumblr writing prompt, as requested by people. That I'm only posting here now.

_**~ Shut up and kiss me ~** _

"Shut up and kiss me" Will had his lips into a frown as he looked at his boyfriend who by that time is still far too busy trying his best not to laugh any further at the mess that is Will Solace. "Seriously, stop laughing. I should at least get a kiss for my efforts. I cooked you breakfast, di Angelo"

"It was just scrambled eggs, Will" Nico tried his best not to snort any further "How did you even managed to get yourself all messy? You have egg mixture on your hair and neck. And, seriously, I know people used them as face mask," The son of Hades reached out, smirking and taking a shell from the side of Will's jaws "But shouldn't they be in powder form?"

"Forgive my amaturity then"

"That's not even a word, Sunshine" Nico di Angelo chuckled making Will childishly stuck a tongue out at him. The action only caused for the other to chuckle louder.

"You don't plan on stopping, are you?" Will crossed his arms, raising a brow at the other.

"Not at the moment, No"

Will rolled his eyes and sighed at his boyfriend before cupping the other's chin and pulling the other closer for a kiss. Effectively silencing the son of Hades.

"I should just get the matter in my hands and shut you up then" The son of Apollo smirked at Nico's still flushed face before grabbing the plate of scrambled eggs and presenting them to his boyfriend. "So, breakfast?"

* * *

_**~ You said my name in your sleep ~** _

"You said my name in your sleep" Nico di Angelo woke up to one Will Solace looking at him full on grinning. "I didn't know you can't let go of me even in your dreams. I'm so touched, death boy"

"Shut up, Solace" Nico fought hard to stop himself from blushing due to embarrassment.

"So, am I your sweet dream or your very own beautiful nightmare?" The son of Apollo didn't stop teasing and leaned in closer with a smirk. The son of Hades rolled his eyes at the other.

"Stop trying to paraphrase a song lyric, Solace"

Will had let out a light laughter causing Nico to glance at the other with a small smile and a contented look. Honestly, who wouldn't love this dork of a boy?

"But, seriously what did you dream about?"

Nico's cheeks instantly turned red, slowly having a recollection on what he had been dreaming about. "I c-can't remember. It's a dream, Solace"

Will smiled, having an idea on what his boyfriend's dream could have been based on how the other's cheeks seems to be currently on fire. With a swift move and a bit of strength he had managed to pin the younger boy back on the bed. He looked at Nico all seductively.

"Reality would be much better. How about we make it all real?"

Nico didn't answer verbally and simply pulled the other down for a kiss.

* * *

_**~ We're just friends ~** _

"We're just friends"

Nico looked at the other, quite unimpressed.

"I'm serious, Death boy. Paolo's just a friend. Nothing else" Will tried to explain to his boyfriend "He's just trying to show me something that's why he leaned closer"

The younger boy sighed. "I know he's just a friend to you, Will. That's not what I'm worried about"

"Then, what's the problem?" Will looked at the other, confused.

"You don't get it, do you?" Nico crossed his arms.

"Don't get what?"

"He's obviously trying to flirt with you, Sunshine"

Will blinked. "Why would he flirt with me?"

"Because he likes you more than just a friend" Nico pointed out with a frown. "I can't believe you actually haven't noticed it"

Will stared at the other's worried expression before gently cupping his boyfriend's face to place a reassuring kiss on Nico's forehead, instantly calming him down.

"I'm sorry I didn't notice. Okay? I'll talk to Paolo about it and I'll tell him I'm not in any way or form interested"

"I'm sorry, too," Nico looked at his boyfriend "I guess, I'm just being a bit paranoid"

Will pulled the other into a gentle hug.

"No, you're not. I would have preferred you telling me anyway instead of just keeping it to yourself. Thank you for not bottling it in, Nico"

The younger boy smiled and buried himself on the other's chest.

* * *

_**~ If they find out, I'll kill myself and then you ~** _

"If they find out, I'll kill myself and then you."

The son of Apollo scoffed at the other's words. "That doesn't even make any sense. Besides, they're never going to find out"

Nico glared at the other boy. "Oh, Sunshine," His voice dripping with sarcasm "For a son of Hades, it makes a lot of sense. And pray to your father they don't find out or it'll be your last day out in the sun"

"Come on, Death boy. Where's your sense of fun?"

"This is not fun!" Nico whisper-glared at the other. "I don't even know how you've managed to rope me up into doing this"

"Simple. You love me, that's why" Will grinned, holding his binoculars up to his eyes and looking at his surroundings. The two were currently up in a tree, hidden from people's view. "Oh, there's Jason. Looking good on his crop top, I must say"

"How did you even manage to do it?"

"Perks of being buddies with the Hecate cabin and practically stitching Hermes daily, they owe you a lot"

"I still can't believe you shrunk their clothes" Nico tried to sound annoyed but his efforts were betrayed by the smile starting to form on his lips.

"Well, they shouldn't have stalked our dates then" Will just shrugged with a smirk on his face.

* * *

_**~ You should be nice to me, I just saved your life!~** _

"You should be nice to me, I just saved your life!"

Nico simply continued glaring at the other. "Well, I never asked you to"

"Because it's voluntary!" Will raised both his hands and waved it dramatically with slight irritation at the other. "Do you do this with everyone trying to help you?"

"Not with many cases but for this, yes" Nico crossed his arms, still looking darkly at the blond "I didn't need your help"

Will sighed. Why does Nico just have to be too stubborn and refuse to see reason? "You were dying, Nico. You needed the help"

"I can take care of myself, Solace"

"Not in that case, you can't"

"I would have found a way out of it. You didn't have to jump in their and save me" Nico spoke stubbornly "I'm not a damsel in distress"

Will sighed, putting both hands down in surrender. "Fine, I'm sorry. If you needed saving, I'll make sure to ask you first"

Nico visibly relaxed. "Good. So round two?"

"…Just pass me the controller"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More drabbles from tumblr.

_**~Do you want to kiss as bad as I do right now? ~** _

"Hey, Nico?" Will asked, slightly nudging the other whose eyes are still focused directly on screen. The two had been binge watching the first season of Shadowhunters and currently were on the scene with Alec kissing Magnus in front of his family.

"Yeah?" The other didn't bother looking at his boyfriend. Will just sighed and moved from where he was sitting besides Nico until he's directly in front of the other, almost straddling the other.

He then spoke with a sultry and seductive voice, "Do you want to kiss as bad as I do right now?"

Nico looked at him all unfazed by the flirting tone. "No"

Will had let out a frustrated sigh causing Nico to let out a small laugh before cupping both of Will's cheeks to pull him closer to him. Then, he connected their lips into a fiery kiss much to the other's enjoyment.

"There, happy?"

"Very much"

* * *

_**~ You look cute with a baby bump ~** _

"You look cute with a baby bump" Will grinned as he eyed the other demigod who had to stuff a small pillow on his stomach as a pretend baby bump. The son of Hades glared at him.

Will, of course, stayed unaffected. If ever, his grin went up a notch. "Now, Nico, don't upset yourself too much. It's not good for the baby"

"I hate you right now, Will Solace" Nico tried to be mad but it all came out as a pout. Goddamn son of Apollo!

Will simply let out a chuckle as he fixed the dress shirt he was wearing.

"Why do I have to take the role of the girl?"

Will looked at him "Does it bother you?"

"Not really, I don't mind though the wig's a bit irritating. It's just that, there are countless of girls in camp that can fit the role. So why me?"

A small blush instantly appeared on Will's cheeks.

"Will? Is there something you didn't tell me?" Nico raised a brow and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, about that, there's a few kissing scenes and I really don't feel like kissing someone else even if it's just for acting. So, I had you do the role instead" Will admitted.

Nico stared at the other before placing a chaste kiss on his lips. "You're a dork"

"You love me anyway" Nico simply hummed at those words.

"Hey, Nico?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not saying we'll do it right away but, years from now, when we're older, do you maybe want to have kids of our own?"

Nico simply looked at the other, smiling "Yeah, I would love that"

* * *

_**~ Did you buy me...lingerie? ~** _

"Nico, catch!" Will chucked a paper bag towards his boyfriend who managed to catch it due to his fast reflexes.

"What's this?"

"Open it, Death boy" Nico did as he was told and pulled out… a lingerie.

"Thanks for the gift but, why the fuck did you bought me this?"

"Why, didn't you like it?" Will glanced back before suddenly looking all horrified "Shit! No, Nico I'm sorry, the man from the baggage counter must have accidentally given me the wrong bag!"

Nico smirked deviously, "Ah, Will are you sure it had been a terrible mistake or are you by any chance actually on this kind of stuff? Does me on a lingerie turns you on?" The son of Hades continued teasing "Do you, perhaps find it kinky?"

Will blushed really hard causing Nico let out a laugh.

"Shut up, Nico"

"Oh, by the way, I'm a size bigger, actually"

Will just groaned.

* * *

_**~ "Bite me" "If you insist" ~** _

_**"**_ Bite me!" Will blinked at Nico confused at first before shrugging it off and moving closer to Nico, "If you insist" and proceeding to do as told and ending up surprising the other.

"Will! What did you do that for?" Nico looked a bit irritated. He had accidentally dropped his gaming console out of surprise.

"But you said to bite you. So, I did"

Nico blinked twice at his boyfriend and proceeded to look at him blankly for a moment,

and then finally, letting out a full blown laughter.

"It's a gamer's expression, Will. I didn't mean literally"

"Oh"

"Ah, you look cute when you're all flustered"

"Shut up" Nico just chuckled but ended up yelping abruptly when Will had him pinned and kiss him senseless.

* * *

**_~ Stop biting that f*cking lip ~_ **

Nico groaned inwardly as he watched his boyfriend bit his lips while simultaneously trying to concentrate on the book he was currently reading.

How does the son of Apollo make lip biting look so damn sexy it's starting to become one of Nico's personal existential crisis.

"Will…"

"Yeah, is there something wrong" The medic glanced at his boyfriend worriedly.

"Can you stop biting that fucking lip?"

"What? Why?" Nico crossed his arms, cheeks turning pink and ended up mumbling his answer.

"I didn't quite get that, Nico"

"I said, it's because you make it look so sexy that I'm having a hard time trying not to pounce you

Will let out a soft chuckle, "You're mumbling wasn't that long"

"Well, the idea is in there. I still want to pounce you" Nico moved fast and close before trapping the other and giving him a predatory grin.

Will immediately closed his book before looking back at Nico, "How about you start working on it then?"

Nico didn't wait being told a second time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there.

_**~ You're so f*cking hot when you're mad ~** _

Nico slammed the Hades cabin door shut once he and Will found themselves inside. He carelessly dropped his duffel bag on the floor and proceeded to angrily whisper colorful curse words towards a certain son of Poseidon and son of Jupiter duo.

Will had let out a groan loud enough to catch Nico's attention.

"What is it?"

"Nothing!"a

"Will Solace, don't make me repeat my words" Nico deadpanned as he looked at his boyfriend, unimpressed.

Will almost squeaked but managed to stop himself, "It's just that, you're so fucking hot when you're mad"

Nico blinked at the other with disbelief.

"What? It's turning me on"

"I can't believe you, Solace" Nico sighed at the other before an amused smile found it's way on his lips.

* * *

_**~ Will you be quiet? ~** _

"Nico, come on time to rise and shine! Let's go welcome the morning and seize the day!" Will walked towards the Hades cabin, already all smiles and sunshine.

"Hey, Will?" Nico called out, his head peaking out from under his blanket.

"Yes, Death boy?" The son of Apollo asked, not really looking at the other as he draw the curtains in an attempt to let a bit of sun in.

"Will you be quiet?!" With that being said, Nico buried himself back into the comfort of his blanket.

Will turned around with a sigh, walked at the edge of Nico's bed and yanked the blanket forcefully causing for Nico to let out a yelp.

"I hate you right now, you know"

"Nonsense, Nico. Now, get out of bed"

"Yeah, not really feeling up to it" The son of Hades continued to lie on his bed, showing no intention of getting up.

"No can do, breakfast is in fifteen minutes"

"Not hungry" With that, his stomach growled. Will looked at him, snickering,

"…Oh, Shut up"

* * *

_**~ Are you jealous? ~** _

"Are you jealous?"

Nico scoffed, "Of course not. Why should I be?"

"Are you sure?"

"Will, how many times do I have to tell you?"

"Nico, how many times are you going to deny?"

"I mean, sure she's some cute little thing you're giving all of your attention to but I'm okay with that. Yeah, you can spend all your time with your little ball of fluffy cuteness for all I care. Just ignore me here"

Will let out a soft chuckle. "So, you are jealous"

"I am not!" Nico glared before actually huffing "Okay, maybe a bit. Just a bit"

"Nico, she's just a hamster. You know that I will always love you more right?" Will placed a playful kiss on Nico's lips before giving his attention towards the hamster, giving her little belly rubs and ignoring Nico "So don't be jealous"

"Easy for you to say" Nico frowned before taking a lettuce leaf from his salad bowl and offering it to the Hamster who actually decided that she liked the son of Hades.

"I see it now, aren't you just adorable?" Nico gently took the hamster from his boyfriend and feeding her more lettuce leaves.

"Hey, I though I was the adorable one?"

"I changed my mind"

"Nicoooo!"

* * *

_**~ Sit in my lap? ~** _

"I swear, this chair is the most uncomfortable one I've ever sat on and I've been on the streets for years" Nico didn't bother hiding his complaints as he kept on moving from the wooden chair he was sitting on.

"Nico, that chair's been in your cabin for years now"

"Doesn't mean I can't complain about it. It's still uncomfortable"

"Then sit on your bed?"

"I just made them and Hazel's visiting today so I want the cabin looking all tidy while she's here"

"You can sit here on the floor with me?"

"The floor is currently cold for my liking and unlike you, I don't generate body heat"

Will rolled his eyes but still ended up looking fondly at his boyfriend. The son of Apollo was currently sitting on the floor, looking over his own cabin's weekly camp activities making sure none of them would be overlapping.

He set the folder aside and motioned for Nico to come closer. "Sit in my lap?"

Nico didn't hesitate and jumped in on the offer. Will just chuckled before wrapping both arms around Nico's waist.

"Comfy enough?"

"Very"

* * *

_**~ I think I forgot how to breathe ~** _

" I think I forgot how to breathe."

Nico rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. "It's just a horror film"

"Yeah and it almost gave me a heart attack" Nico scoffed at the other "It's not even that realistic. I mean, the blood looks really fake for starters and have you seen those ghosts they're-

-stop right there! I am not going to hear about your version on how it should have been with more horrifying details"

Nico stared at his boyfriend, "If you're really uncomfortable then why did you agree into watching it?"

"Because you looked really excited about it and you're actually smiling" Will admitted "And I really, really like seeing you happy"

Nico stared at the other with surprise before a smile, the one both knew is only reserved for Will, found it's way on his lips. Will had always told the other how he'd do everything to make Nico happy and the other knows, still Nico feels surprised every time.

Nico admitted to still being a bit wary, not with Will but with the idea of happiness for him.

Will doesn't mind, he knew it'll take time before Nico completely breaks his barrier. And when that time comes, he'll be standing by the other's side.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be taking requests for this Drabble series so if you have something in mind, feel free to prompt me up and I'll try my best to write them.


End file.
